


If the plane goes down

by an_romanoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Момои, Рико, Джейсон Мраз.<br/>По мотивам песни http://pleer.com/tracks/218629zdxf</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the plane goes down

Сацуки соглашается сразу, как только Аомине рассказывает ей о предложении из Boston Celtics. Если точнее - он ее ни о чем и не просит, этому болвану и в голову такое не приходит - а так, просто, делится с ней по секрету, что ему подвернулась возможность поиграть в одной из лучших команд NBA. Потому что с кем же еще поделиться, как не с ней. Спасибо, думает Сацуки, что хоть на это ему ума хватило. "Один ты в Америку не поедешь", - прямо заявляет она, и Аомине безразлично ведет плечами: то ли понимает, что без подруги и проверенного менеджера ему не обойтись, то ли просто лень спорить. Момои в ответ лишь улыбается: уж она-то знает, о чем он думает на самом деле.

Рико понимающе кивает головой и в очередной раз поправляет очки для чтения быстрым, отточенным движением, касаясь вытянутыми пальцами дужки. Подсознательно она копирует жест Мидоримы - из-за Сацуки ее жизнь слишком тесно стала переплетаться с "Поколением чудес" - словно придавая себе уверенности, которой так славится шутер Тейко. Рико прикладывает все усилия , чтобы не сказать вслух: "Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала" - и в глубине души надеется, что Сацуки только мужчин может видеть насквозь.

Это, конечно же, не так.

***

Сацуки отправляет из каждого города, где оказывается, ворох открыток - никогда не может выбрать, какая лучше, суетится, кружит вокруг стендов в сувенирных лавках и доводит продавцов-консультантов до белого каления, а потом скупает все, что под руку попадется. "Как будто я не приношу им дневную норму выручки", - выписывает она позднее на очередном бумажном прямоугольнике, прежде чем наклеить марку и, наконец, бросить в почтовый ящик. Пустые открытки - это неспортивно, и Сацуки заполняет каждую историей из жизни - это удивительно, как с ней вообще умудряется столько всего случиться за один скучный день - а иногда рассказ не влезает целиком на одну открытку, и она продолжает на следующей. Это хуже всего: Сацуки непременно перемешает их в произвольном порядке и будет отправлять из разных почтовых ящиков, а какую-нибудь очень важную часть повествования прибережет для другого города, специально оттянет время, чтобы пришла попозже. Так ведь интереснее.

Когда-нибудь, думает Рико, вылавливая очередную открытку из почтового ящика и добавляя к остальным на манер детальки паззла, - когда-нибудь они непременно издадут книгу по мотивам этих рассказов. Может быть, книга станет настолько популярна, что по ней снимут фильм. Или даже сериал.

Главную роль непременно сыграет Кисе-кун.

***

Рико боится летать на самолетах. Она считает этот страх ужасно нелепым - в ее-то возрасте переживать из-за огромного ведра с гайками - и никому об этом не рассказывает. Даже Сацуки. Тем глупее она себя чувствует, когда приходится отказываться от очередного предложения Сацуки пересечься где-нибудь между Токио и Лос-Анджелесом. Сделать это, впрочем, весьма легко: достаточно подкинуть Сацуки какой-нибудь совершенно неожиданный город, о котором она и подумать не могла. Например, Будапешт. Кому только в голову придет поехать в Венгрию. Сначала Сацуки пропадет на час или два - будет собирать данные о новом месте, забросив все остальные дела, Рико в этом, почему-то, уверена - а потом выдаст как минимум три варианта маршрутов путешествия по местам былой славы графа Дракулы или и того хуже - доктора Ван Хельсинга. Тогда Рико печально улыбнется в телефонную трубку и спишет все на занятость с командой, а Сацуки сделает вид, что обиделась - и уже через минуту будет рассказывать, какие странные в Америке традиции.

В Будапешт Сацуки, конечно, так и не попадает - команде из NBA нечего делать в Будапеште - зато исправно фотографирует на телефон каждый дюйм гостиницы, стадиона и очередного музея современного искусства в Чикаго и тут же посылает в Токио.

Рико часто думает, что стоит рассказать ей о существовании инстаграма, но каждый раз что-то ее останавливает.

***

Сацуки всегда звонит невовремя — сказывается разница в часовых поясах и то, что она никогда не обращает внимание на время, прежде чем выбрать номер из списка быстрого набора. Рико поначалу ужасно злится - в конце концов, нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы звонить в правильные часы. Она не берет с собой телефон на тренировки, потом выключает его, потом просто оставляет в беззвучном режиме, именно в таком порядке, и никак иначе. Две недели спустя она, конечно, понимает, что на самом деле с нетерпением ждет этих звонков - в любом месте и в самые неподходящие моменты; чем неожиданней звонок, тем лучше. Только, пожалуйста, не в три часа ночи, которые незаметно становятся четырьмя часами утра. Не то чтобы она жаловалась, но неужели так сложно вычислять эту восьмичасовую разницу?

Через полгода Рико ловит себя на том, что не может заснуть, когда Сацуки предстоит ночной - по японскому времени - перелет. Она пытается читать кулинарные книги, слушать приторно сладкие песни из аниме для маленьких девочек - Рико не помнит ни как они оказались у нее дома, ни как в этом был замешан Мурасакибара, но одно она знает точно - они всегда действуют на нее не хуже, чем самое сильное снотворное. Но сейчас не помогают заснуть даже они, и это странно и непривычно.

Когда на пятый звонок Момои Сацуки поднимает, наконец, трубку, и жалуется, что еда в самолете была отвратительная, Дай-чан опять смотрел ужасные журналы, а еще она совершенно не помнит, как зовут актера из сериала про космических ковбоев, глаза Рико закрываются сами собой.

***

Рико всякий раз может предсказать с точностью до минуты, когда Сацуки появится у нее на пороге во время очередного отпуска. Та никогда не предупреждает заранее; предпочитает, конечно, делать сюрпризы, не спрашивая о чужих планах - это же так весело, а Рико снова и снова изображает неподдельное удивление, хотя сама знает о ее приезде задолго до того, как Сацуки возьмет билеты на самолет. Не нужно быть гением из "Поколения чудес", чтобы посмотреть в интернете расписание лиги NBA.

В этот раз все по-другому: Сацуки не появляется ни в первый день отпуска, ни во второй, и Рико даже звонит ей сама, неумело скрывая волнение в голосе, методично расспрашивает о делах, пытаясь выяснить, почему она не приехала - в то же время стараясь не выдать то, что она ждала ее уже вчера. Сацуки болтает какую-то околесицу и явно пытается отвести разговор в сторону, а потом необычно быстро прощается - говорит, что нужно посмотреть на тренировочный матч Аомине. Проанализировать ситуацию Рико, впрочем, так и не успевает: вечером раздается звонок в дверь и Сацуки кидается ей на шею с громким криком "сюрприз".

\- Мы встречались с Тецу-куном, - выпаливает она прежде, чем Рико успевает среагировать. - Тецу-кун узнал у Хьюги-куна, который узнал у твоего отца, что ты боишься летать. Ты поэтому отказывалась прилететь в отпуск? Могла бы сказать сразу, и мы полетели бы вместе! Готова поспорить, вместе не так страшно! Мидорин говорит, что по статистике самолеты - самый безопасный вид транспорта. А если ты все еще сомневаешься...

Рико согласно кивает, даже не дослушав долгую тираду. В конце концов, Сацуки обещает весь полет держать ее за руку.


End file.
